Storage cabinets and other furniture items are now frequently manufactured, shipped and sold in sectional form, for subsequent assembly by the purchaser. This significantly reduces the manufacturer's assembly and shipping costs, which permits the manufacturer to sell the furniture for a lesser price. This benefit is frequently offset, however, by the frustration experienced by purchasers, many of whom are unskilled and lack proper tools, as they attempt to assemble the furniture with the often numerous bolts, nuts, washers, screws, brackets, caps, adhesives and/or other fasteners supplied by the manufacturer. There is also substantial likelihood of the furniture piece being improperly assembled due to, for example, threaded fasteners intended for one location being instead used in another location, and/or by reason of their being undertightened or "stripped" by overtightening. When this occurs, the furniture item may lack the stability, rigidity, appearance and/or performance that it would have had if properly assembled. This causes additional purchaser dissatisfaction.